The Elder Oak
by thequickbrownfox
Summary: The fellowship have been traveling ten days since leaving Rivendell. The dawn is just breaking, and all seems quiet. However when one of the fellowship is attacked all this changes and soon the company is fighting for the life of one of their friends.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was beginning to filter through the glistering leave of the forest as another day dawned on the fellowships quest to destroy the one ring. They had been travelling for ten days since leaving Rivendell and were now entering the region called Hollin, near the foothills of the Misty Mountains. This area was once a great elvish centre, through many ages had passed since this time and now only ruins could be found among the trees.

The members of the fellowship were looking forward to reaching their next resting place as they had been walking at a steady pace throughout the entire night. Gandalf had informed them that he knew of a cave only a couple of miles away that would be ideal.

Legolas wasn't too please about heading to a cave. However he knew it would make a secure place to rest for the day away from any unwanted eyes. He wished that he had more time to explore this region for he had never been to Hollin in all his long years. He could sense the presence of his kin from long ago in the surrounding trees and they sang out to him of their joy at having an elf in their presences once again.

In the rearguard position, he looked forward and consider the whether other members of the fellowship could sense the joyfulness of the trees around them. He knew that Aragon, walking just ahead of him would be aware of the song of the Taurë, even though he could not hear it. Of Gandalf, leading the fellowship at the head of the line, he did not know. _'Perhaps I should ask him during our rest'_ he thought. Bromoir was looking around him carefully, making Legolas wonder if he could also sense the Taurë song but did not know how to understand it and had taken it as a threat. Glimi he knew would be completely aware of its presence, while the hobbits looked so tired that they probably couldn't pick out any of the sounds of the nature around them. Their thoughts would only be on the cave ahead of them and the next meal.

A sudden changing of trees song made Legolas stop and with his keen eyes he looked through the nearby trees seeking a reason for this change. On his left not far from the path he noticed an elder oak, all twisted and bent, an ancient tree whose song was not that of the surrounding younger trees. Feeling drawn toward this elder oak he stepped off the path, not noticing the distancing of the other member of the fellowship as they carried on their journey, and moved towards the tree.

As he reached the ancient tree he called though his thoughts to the oak seeking an answer to the riddle of its song, he was surprised to receive no answer from the elder. However the surrounding trees called out a warning, which made the elf tense and try to seek out the threat. Seeing nothing, he stepped towards the oak, as if drawn to its moss covered bark. Reaching out he placed his hand on the rough bark expecting to feel the same warning of the surrounding trees. What he did not expect was his hand to go firmly through the bark and into the tree itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Aragon was walking slowly down the path that lead towards the Misty Mountains, looking about him he wished that he could hear the song of the Taurë that he knew would be enchanting within this region. As he turned to ask this elf friend if the song was as wonderful as he imagined, he heard a startled cry behind him that chilled him to his bones. He knew that voice!

"Legolas!"

Turning he looked behind him to find no elf in sight. His fear was increasing rapidly. Sensing the other members of the fellowship approaching, he quickly turned to them.

"Something has happened to Legolas. He was only behind me a few moments ago" he said to the others. "We must find him"

They quickly ran back along the track searching for any signs of the missing elf. After only a couple of paces Glimi saw movement to the right not far from the path. Calling to the others he ran into the forest, towards what he now saw as the struggling figure of the elf. Reaching the elf he stopped suddenly unable to believe what he was seeing. Noticing the arrival of the others he saw the same look of astonishment and horror on their faces as he knew was upon his own.

* * *

When Legolas' hand first went through what was supposed to be the firm truck of the tree, his heart seemed to miss a beat as he suddenly felt an evil than that he had never felt before. It was like no orc, warg or spider, this was an ancient evil, one that had been asleep for many ages.

He tried to pull his hand quickly from the inside of the tree. However something seemed to be trying to be pulling him further inside. A searing pain shot through his wrist as he trapped hand was twisted around and he had no choice but to turn so that his back his now towards the oak. Suddenly he felt rough branches coil around his legs and free arm pulling him further inside the tree. He tried struggling to free himself but the tree was too strong and had him firmly trapped. Looking out he suddenly saw Gimli, followed by the rest of the fellowship appear from among the trees. As they approached, the oak trapping him harden its grip upon him and pain shot up through his body. He clenched his teeth together trying not to cry out and show the fear and pain that was slowly consuming him.


	3. Chapter 3

Aragon's eyes grew wide as he took in the scene before him. An ancient Elder oak stood before him. Its limbs were twisted and bent, its bark dark and moss covered. At first he thought his elven friend was lending against the oak. However he quickly realised to his horror that Legolas was **inside** the tree. His ankle to mid thigh of his right leg was cover in the dark bark. Only his foot and knee were showing on the left. His arms were both covered, with his right arm down by his side and his left twisted up next to his head. His left hand was still clenching his bow. His head was firmly griped in place with bark surrounding his neck reaching up towards his ears. A look of horror and fear was upon the elf's face.

"Legolas" he breathed quietly as he approached the tree, looking into his friend's eyes seeking to reassure his frighten friend. Suddenly the blue-grey eyes filled with pain and Aragon saw in amazement and dismay that the oak's black bark tighten around his friends limbs. Stopping his approach towards the tree, he was relieved to see that the bark loosen and his friends' breath which had stopped during the attack, returned to a more normal, if rapid, pace.

"What is this evil?" he said looking towards the wizard, who now stood at his side.

"It is ancient, I have no knowledge of it" answered the wizard grimly.

"We must do something" Gimli said angrily. He may not get along with the elf but seeing him inside the tree was something that filled him with horror. Just as he was about to take a step forward, he saw the bark of the tree, near to the elf's head start to move. It looked as if something was pressing into the bark from behind, trying to break free.

He stepped back in revulsion as a face appeared in the bark next to the elf. At first he thought that the face was part of the bark, but then he saw that the face was made up of skin that was so winkled and grey that it seemed as if it was part of the tree itself. Of all the features of the face it was the eyes that held his attention the most; they were filled with a terror that he had never known.

Something about the face looked familiar he realised, something that he had not noticed at first. The ears, they were pointed. _'This was once an elf'_ he thought in astonishment. _'An ancient elf from long ago. Had he been trapped in this tree for all this time? Just as Legolas was now'_ it was a thing that he would not wish on his worst enemy, let alone an elf who loved the woods, as much as he loved the deep caverns of his home.

Legolas had felt something stir in the wood next to him and from the corner of his eye he watched as something was pressed out from the bark. He saw the others step back in horror as they took in what they saw.

Suddenly a voice harshly rang out from the bark beside him, a voice that filled him with dread.

"The elf is mine"

Whatever has spoken, had spoken in several different tongues, all at the same time. Legolas could make out Sindarin, Quenya, as well as the common western tongue.

"We will become one. I will be renewed and become strong once more" the tree spoke again.

The elvish Prince suddenly felt a tingling on the back of his head as if several small vines were slowly wrapping themselves around his hair. He tried to pull his head away from the tree but it was firmly held in place.

Sensing movement near him, he looked down to see a vine creeping its way up his chest and towards his neck. A sudden feeling made him shiver and he clamped his teeth together; he knew what the Elder Oak was going to do.

"Open up, Elf" the tree whispered to him.

Feeling the vine reach his chin and creep towards him mouth, he pressed his lips together, knowing that in the end it would be useless.

"I will make you" said the tree.

With a sickening crack Legolas and the rest of fellowship heard bone snapping. Legolas felt a terrible pain radiate up this arm as the bark squeezed his lower left arm, breaking his bone. His bow fell from his hand and a cry was torn from his lips.

As soon as his mouth opened, the vine shot into his mouth and down his throat. He immediately gagged as his throat tried to expel the foreign object. He coughed and spluttered. His breathing became rapid as he tried to gain more air into his lungs. The rough bark of the vine tore at his throat. The pain was unbearable.

His body shook is pain and panic, his mind screamed out for help. He tried calling for his friends, for anyone, but he could make no sound with the vine down his throat. He could not see where the other members of the fellowship were for his eyes were tightly shut and try as he might he could not get them to open.

Suddenly there was a great noise all about him. He could feel wind against his skin. The entire Oak began to move and twist. The bark tightened and loosened constantly around his limbs. Abruptly he felt hands seize his wrists and voices called out to him. He did not know what was going on; all he could do was concentrate of trying to breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in updating. Ive been so busy with christmas, holidays and parents birthdays I just haven't had the time to post another chapter. Anyway here is the next one. Thanks to those who have written I review. I really like to know what people think of my story and I am looking foward to getting more. **

The fellowship could only watch in horror as the face appear within the bark. The voice in which it spoke was like none they had never heard before; it was like several voices were all speaking at once and in several different languages. Yet every one of them could understand exactly what it said.

"The elf is mine." The tree said. "We will become one. I will be renewed and become strong again."

Aragon watched as his elven friend's eyes widened at the statement. He knew that the elf could not see the face in the tree from the position he was in, but he knew that he would be well aware of any plans that the oak had for him.

_'I need to do something, anything.'_ He thought. _'I can't just stand here are watch. But what can I do if we get any closer the elder could easily crush him. What can I do?'_

As Aragon pondered this, a sudden crack rang out throughout the area. Everyone startled as they heard the elf cry out in pain. It seemed to Aragon as if time slowed down as he watched a twisting vine enter the elf's throat. He saw the elf struggle in pain and terror as the vine moved down this throat and his breathing became rapid as the vine obstructed his airway.

He had just started to move forward determined to do something, anything, when suddenly there was a great clamour that seemed to come from all around them. He watched in amazement as the younger trees surrounding the ancient oak began to move and bend. He felt the ground begin to move beneath him as if he was caught on a boat during a sudden storm. The roots and branches of the forest were attacking the elder oak, he realised. They were creating a distraction so they could rescue their friend.

Sensing the opportunity that the trees had given them, the fellowship moved as one towards the oak that held their friend.

"Legolas" Aragon called as he took hold of the elf's wrist. "We are here. We will get you out soon. Just hold on mellon nin"

There was no response from the elf, except for a small decrease it his struggles. His breathing however continued to be rapid and Aragon knew that they needed to get him out of the tree now.

Using their weapons the fellowship slashed and tore at the bark of the elder. The oak twisted and turned as if it was in pain, as it was attacked by both the fellowship and the surrounding trees. The face with the tree was screaming in anger and pain. However the eyes still showed the same look of terror as when in first appear within the bark.

After what seemed like an eternity, the oak released Legolas right arm and leg and after a bit more struggle they managed to free his left arm and leg as well. The tricky part, however, was what to do about the vine down the elf's throat. Aragon knew that they wouldn't be able to pull it out right here and now. It may cause even more damage than it had done all ready.

"Hold him still'" told Aragon to Gandalf. "I need to cut the vine".

"Is that a good idea?" asked Pippen worriedly "Can't we just remove it"

"No, I can't risk it doing more damage" replied Aragon "If I cut it, I can remove it in a safer place".

As if to prove his point, the ground beneath their feet seemed to just open up as thousand of roots raised themselves from the earth. Each one was twisting and curling around another as fighting a great battle.

Pippen suddenly cried out in fear as the ground beneath him seem to vanish, just as he fell, however, an arm grabbed this wrist firmly.

"Hold on Pip. I've got you" said Merry as he pulled his best friend from the edge of the hole. Keeping a firm hold of the younger hobbit, he quickly sprang towards the others.

"We need to get out of here" he called.

Quickly glancing at the hobbit, Aragon grabbed his knife, and after making sure that the wizard had a good hold on the elf, he placed the end of the blade next to the elf's chin. With a quick swipe he cut through the vine that was within the elf, and released his friend from the tree.

Legolas fell into the Ranger's arms, pulling several small vines that were wrapped around his hair with him. Aragon could feel the elf's body shaking uncontrollably. Legolas seemed to be unresponsive. His face was pale, almost white and his lips were slowly turning blue.

"Come, let's get away from here" he called to the others as he moved away from the still twisting oak. After one more look at the face within the tree, which was still screaming in pain and anger, he carefully but quickly lead the way through the twisting roots back to the path they had been following only moments ago.

They ran on until they were well way from the fighting trees and in a small clearing close to the path, they stopped and Aragon lower the elf to the ground. Accessing his friend's condition, he knew that they needed to remove the vine now. _'Hold on, mellon nin'_ he thought to the elf _'It will be over soon'_

"Bromoir" he called to the other man, "Help me move him onto his side. He will struggle as I remove the vine so you will need to hold him still"

As they turned the elf onto his side, Legolas gasped in pain and his eye's flickered. "I'm sorry" said the Ranger to his frighten friend "Just relax, it will be over soon".

As the others positioned themselves around the elf to help kept him still, Aragon grasped the vine. He knew he had to remove it quickly, but he also had to ensure that he didn't injury the elf further, or cause him to choke. With a sudden reluctance, he slowly started pulling the vine from his best friend's throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas had been surprised when he felt himself being released from the oak. He thought he would be stuck inside for the tree for many ages, just as the elf he felt beside him had been. He could not imagine the horror of being trapped for so long and in such darkness.

He did not know who or what grabbed him as he fell but he hoped that they could get him away from this place. He wanted to remove the vine from his throat but his whole body was shaking uncontrollably and his hands seemed as if they were a mile away. All he could do was just keep trying to breathe. Every time his body was moved by whatever it was that was carrying him, it seemed as if a something was tearing around inside of him. It was in great relief when he felt himself being lowered to the ground. However it did not last for long as soon he was rolled onto his side and many hands held him firmly in place.

He heard a voice talking to him but his mind would not allow him to understand the words. However the voice was calm and soothing, and it helped him to relax for what he knew would be an increase in pain.

Suddenly it felt as if his throat and insides were on fire, he tried to free himself from whatever was holding him, wanting the reach up and stop the torture from continuing. The rough bark tore once more at his throat and he could taste blood in his mouth. He felt himself beginning to choke as the vine's ending reached the back of his throat. As the last of the vine was removed from his mouth, he felt his body curl in on itself as his stomach rebelled the recent intrusion and he vomited up blood and green bile. His tortured throat seem to scream in pain as his stomach continued to rebel and after what seemed a lifetime, the heaving finally stopped and his breathing became easier. A great weariness came upon him and he welcomed the darkness that followed as his mind fled from the pain.

* * *

Aragon sagged in relief when Legolas had finally stopped heaving and given into unconscious. He had not been able to help ease his friend's pain and could only hold him as his body rebelled the recent intrusion of the vine. Using a piece of his cloak he wiped the elf's face and then he turned his eyes towards the rest of the fellowship.

"We need to get to the cave" he said the others "It's beginning to get light and we can not risk being seen"

"The cave is not far from here" Gandalf replied as he watched Aragon quickly but carefully pick up the unconscious elf. "Come. This way" he said as he turned back onto the path.

* * *

It did not take long for the fellowship to reach their destination. The cave was set below a small grass-covered hill near to a swift flowing stream. There were trees close by providing the company with protection from unwanted eyes.

Pippin hesitantly peered into the cave, not sure what to expect. He was surprise to find that it was larger than he first expected and the that floor was a soft fine dirt with only a hint of those annoying stones that dug into your back as you tried to sleep.

"This isn't a bad as I thought it would be" he said to Merry as his fellow hobbit came to stand at his side.

"Your right Pip. Through I would prefer a nice cosy hobbit hole any day" replied Merry as he moved to the side to allow Aragon to enter the cave still carrying the unconscious elf.

"Pippin" called Aragon. "Please can you lay out one of the blankets here" motioning to a soft patch of dirt near the cave wall.

Quickly Pippen did as he was told, and soon Aragon was placing Legolas carefully on the blanket. The elf gave a small moan as his broken arm touched the ground.

"Its okay mellon nin" said Aragon softy "you're safe".

"Will we need water, and I believe that it is safe enough to risk a small fire" said Gandalf as he looked down at the rangers and unresponsive elf.

"That would be good' replied the man as he took in the rest of the fellowship. "A hot meal would also help take their minds of other matters" as his graze returned to his elvish friend.

Soon the rest of the fellowship was busy getting water, laying out their blankets and preparing their morning meal.

Aragon was carefully checking Legolas for any other injuries when he heard a small patter of feet coming towards him. Looking up he saw Frodo arrive next to him, holding a small container of hot water.

"Will he be alright?" ask the hobbit as he looked at the elf. _He looks terrible, _the hobbit thought_, his skin is much too pale and his lips are tinged with blood._

"Elves have amazing recovery abilities" replied the ranger "His throat may be sore for a few days to come but he should begin to wake soon"

As if to prove his point, Legolas began to stir and his eyes flickered as he slowly returned to the waking world.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry that it has taken me ages to post another chapter. I had writers block for a while so I apologise if this chapter isn't as well written as some of the others. **

At first, Legolas could not remember what had happened that had caused him to become so disorientated. He knew that he was lying down somewhere and that he was in an enclosed area. There was no breeze on his skin and the air was slightly stale.

He could tell that there were people around them, and after a moment he was able to make out what they were saying. _They are calling my name_, he thought. As his mind slowly caught up to the rest of his body, he realised that there was a hand on his shoulder, and another smaller one stroking his brow.

However, with this new sense, he also awoke to a great pain in his throat and another throughout his left arm. By this point his breathing had become quite rapid and this in turn caused further pain in his throat. Suddenly it feels as if there is something stuck in the back of his throat and he begins to cough.

"Calm down mellon nin" a voice called to him "You will be alright".

He felt himself being positioned onto his side and soon found that his breathing was becoming easier. A hand slowly stroked along his back as the coughing subsided. He could not breathe in too deeply otherwise the coughing would begin again.

A soft cloth was wiped along his lips and he realised that he could taste blood upon his tongue. The thought made him nearly gag. The pain was still present and he knew that he must have serious injured his throat. He just hoped that his healing abilities had not been damaged during the attack and he would soon recover.

Trying, unsuccessfully, to open his eyes, he heard a voice call his name, it was full of worry and concern. After a few moments he recognised the voice to be that of Aragon's, his friend for many years. "Try and drink this. It will help sooth your throat".

Legolas tried to raise his head, but was horrified to find that he wasn't able too. He had never felt his weak before. It felt as if his limbs were made of lead. Hands slowly helped him lift his head so that he could take a slip of the drink.

The liquid was surprisingly pleasant on his tongue, however as he tried to swallow, a searing pain shot throughout his throat. His body shook in pain, and he tried to roll over as he coughed up the medicine.

"I'm sorry, mellon nin, so sorry. I know it hurts, but it will help, try to drink some of it" he heard Aragon say.

After slowly calming his body, he managed to drink a few slips before the pain became too much and he refused anymore. As he was gently lower back onto the blanket covered ground, as wave of exhaustion shot through him. _I hate feeling this weak,_ he thought, _never before have I been so weak that I could not move by limbs, or even open my eyes!_

As if reading his mind, he heard Aragon say "Do not worry, mellon nin, you will recover soon. I believe that the oak may have produced a chemical that causes a paralysis-like symptom. Once it is out of your system, you should start to recover your movement. Just rest and let your body heal."

Thankful that there was an explanation for his weakness, Legolas still felt that he needed to show that he, an elf, could not be as weak as it felt that he must look to the others. He needed to open his eyes if only for a moment. Using much of his energy, he managed to finally opened his eyes enough to see around the darken cave.

He was glad to see that the entire fellowship was still present and that no one else had been injured by the elder oak. Through everyone seem it seemed to be much concerned only his health as through Gimli and Boromir were currently tending to small fire, he could see that they were glancing over at him once in a while. Gandalf was keeping watch near the edge of the cave with Merry, who also turned occasionally to see what was happening in the cave behind him. Sam and Pippen were in the process of preparing breakfast, through much of their time was spent looking in his direction.

That's when Legolas finally realised who else was nearby, apart from Aragon, it must have been Frodo who was gently stoking his brow before, helping him to calm his breathing. Sure enough as he turned his eyes toward those closes to him, he saw Aragon's and Frodo's worried faces.

"Finally" he heard Aragon say, and he realised that they had probably been trying to get his attention since he had first opened his eyes. However he had not heard them. It seemed that his brain could only focus on one thing at a time at the moment, much to his dismay. Realised that his focus was drifting off again, he turned his attention back to Aragon it time to hear him say "How are feeling?"

Legolas would have laughed if his throat wasn't so sore. That was an absurd question to ask someone who just had a branch shoved down their throat.

"I know, I know. That was a stupid question to ask" said Aragon, a small smile upon his lips, having realised what the elf was thinking. "Apart from your left arm and throat, have you any pain anywhere else?"

Opening his mouth to respond, Legolas realised that he would not be able to speak. It just wasn't possible at the moment. The drink he had had when he first had awoken, had help reduced the pain, but it haven't reduced that swelling enough to allow him to speak. Having comprehended the problem, Aragon said "Just nod you head if you can. Does your head hurt?"

Finding that he was able to move his head, if only slightly. Legolas was able to tell the ranger that apart from his arm and throat, his head was only other thing that was hurting.

"Is the pain in your head bad" asked Frodo, this time, having been watching as Aragon determined the health of their friend.

Beginning to feel the exhaustion return, Legolas managed to shake his in a negative gesture, before his eyes once more began to close. Just as he fell into a healing sleep, he heard Aragon say "Rest, mellon min, we are here to watch over you. Rest and recover"


	7. Chapter 7

**N/B: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update with a new chapter. I have had writers block for a while. This is a short chapter but I am hoping more reviews will give me more motivation to write a longer one next. Hope you enjoy. **

"He will be okay, won't he, Aragon?" asked Frodo as they watched the elf fall into a deep healing sleep. He had already asked this question but Legolas still looked extremely unwell and the hobbit could not get the image of the vine going down the elf's throat out of his mind.

"He will be, Frodo. Just wait and see he will be singing songs to you hobbits in only a few days, you can count on that" replied Aragon with a small simile, hoping that it would reassure the hobbit.

Through he really did believe what he had said the Ranger was concern of what effect the attack would have on the elf. The physical hurts would heal quickly, that he knew for sure, but for an elf, especially a wood elf, to be attacked by a tree that was unheard of. He did not know what effect it would have mentally on the elf, who loved all types of living creatures. Would he still be able to trust the forest as he always had, or would there now be a wariness within him that may cause the trust to fail?

Turning his mind from these thoughts he motioned Frodo to help him move Legolas into a more comfortable position so that he could start to access his wounds.

He would not be able to do much to help his friend's injured throat, apart from making the tea and trying to get the elf to drink enough of it to work. He was glad to find that Legolas's left arm was not too badly broken and that a simple splint along with the elf's own healing abilities would allow it to heal within the next few days.

Slowly accessing all areas of this friend's body he discovered only a few bruises, a slight sprained right wrist and two fractured ribs, which he bound to protect his lungs from any further damage. Moving his hand through the elf's long blonde hair he found small vines imbedded deeply into the elf's scalp. Looking closer he saw that they had gone through the skin and had began to burrow through into the bone.

"It is lucky that we managed to release him when we did" said Gandalf who had come over a few minutes earlier to find out the health of their companion. "It seems that they did not have a chance to dig deeper. Had they had gone through the bone, then it is unlikely that we would be able to remove him from the oak and if we had he would have never been the same"

Trying not to think too much on these words, Aragon and Gandalf carefully pulled out each vine from throughout the elf's skull, carefully checking that none had broken through the bone. It was utter relief when they found that the wizard was correct and that none had gone in too deeply.

Once all the wounds were tended to and they were sure that the elf was resting peacefully, Frodo, Gandalf and Aragon made their way to the small camp fire where the rest of the fellowship were dishing out a meal of beef and vegetable stew. Accepting a bowl, Aragon quickly told the others about Legolas's condition and reassured them that he would fully recover.

"How long will we need to stay here?" asked Pippin to Gandalf.

"Not long I believe" answered the wizard, glancing at the Ranger for confirmation.

"I believe we should be able to leave by tomorrow night" confirmed Aragon, who smiled at the astonished looks upon the faces of Sam, Pippin, Merry, Gimli and Boromir. _They have probably never seen an injured elf before _he thought. _Most mortals would take a few weeks to recover from injuries such as those that Legolas received. _

"As I said before, elves have amazing recovery abilities. Do not worry, he will be fine and we will be on our way soon. Now we should make the best time of our stay here and rest when possible. Our journey is a hard long road and there will be few times that we will be able to stop this long along the way.

"We will set watches and then those that are able should get some sleep" said Gandalf to the others.

"I will take the first watch" said Aragon "I would like to keep an eye on Legolas for a little while longer"

"Then I will take the second one" offered Boromir, who had been quiet throughout the conversation.

"We will need a decent meal once we all wake I think after all of this" said Sam "so I will take the last one so I that I can get a good start on it"

"Thank you Sam" said Frodo kindly to the other hobbit. "I believe will we all love a good meal once the sun has gone down once more"

"You all look worn out" said Gimli, looking toward where all four of the hobbits were huddled together near the fire. "I will take the third watch so that the rest of you can rest the entire day"

"Thank you Gimli. I am weary. I think I could asleep for a week after the events of today, first all that walking, and then attacking trees!" said Pippin, shivering at the end at the thought of a being stuck inside of a tree. He felt the others around him shiver at that thought as well.

After a last glance at the still sleeping elf near the back of the cave, everyone beside Aragon got ready to rest for the day. They all hoped that by evening, they would see an improvement in their friend and signs that he was on his way to recovery.


End file.
